La Lune Sera Belle Ce Soir
by Miaden
Summary: Lorsque la vie offre une seconde chance à Ileen Mune Azel Stepney en l'envoyant dans le monde de Harry Potter, elle compte bien la saisir et changer le cours du destin. Seulement on ne peut pas changer le cours des choses sans en payer les conséquences et elles peuvent être très lourdes.
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde, voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction.

Seul, les deux OC m'appartiennent. Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

J'accepte toutes les critiques constructives.

Bonne lecture

Miaden

 **Prologue :**

Maman a encore crié aujourd'hui. Nous étions mardi et elle avait reçu mon bulletin scolaire. Je n'ai jamais eu de bonnes notes à l'école, j'étais mauvaise élève. Je ne pensais qu'à rêver et à lire. Maman continuait de crier, elle ne sait plus quoi faire de moi m'a-t-elle dit.

J'avais souvent l'impression d'être la fille qu'elle n'avais jamais voulu, une erreur de parcours. C'est ce que j'étais après tout, une grossesse imprévu, trop précoce. Elle criait, elle criait, je l'entendais mais je ne l'écoutais plus.

Je sais ce qu'elle allait me dire, que je ne suis pas capable d'apprendre correctement mes cours, que je lui fait honte, qu'elle ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a raté dans mon éducation, que je ne suis qu'une incapable.

Elle a raison, je le sais. Je ne faisais pas d'effort et je m'enfermais dans mon monde en espérant que tout cela s'arrête. J'espérais que la vie ne se résumait pas au travail et à l'argent, qu'il y avait encore une place dans ce monde pour l'amour, je voulais croire au prince charmant.

Mais cela n'existe pas et je ne suis pas une princesse. Les contes de fées n'existent pas. Je rêvais, rêvais que le monde change soudainement et que la paix revienne sur cette terre, que l'amour domine le monde. Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

Une fois de plus, je me suis réfugié dans ma chambre, vide de tout sentiments. J'avais l'impression que plus rien ne m'atteignait mais je me trompais n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas vivre sans sentiment. J'avais l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur.

Ma chambre m'oppressais, j'avais besoin d'air. Alors je suis sorti sur mon balcon, je me suis appuyé dos à la rambarde.

Je me souviens qu'elle a craqué et a cassé. Je me suis senti tombé en arrière. J'ai eu peur, maman a crié mon nom, mes os se sont brisés dès que j'ai touché le sol. Je suis tombé du deuxième étage.

J'ai vu maman, elle pleurait me disant de tenir le coup, que les secours arrivait. J'ai voulu parler je n'ai pas réussi, j'aurai voulu lui dire que je l'aimais. La douleur était abominable, je ne parvenais presque plus a respirer. J'ai senti une grande fatigue engourdir mon corps apaisant ma souffrance. J'ai espéré très fort que ça s'arrête. J'entendais maman, elle me disait non reste avec moi ne t'endors pas. Elle était désespéré. À ce moment, j'ai réalisé que malgré nos disputes, elle m'aimait et qu'elle criait pour mon bien, pour me protéger, me protéger de moi et de la vie.

Je l'ai regardé, on aurait dit un ange. J'ai levé ma main et j'ai touché son visage, une dernière fois, pour la dernière fois de ma vie. J'ai finalement réussi à lui murmurer que je l'aimais. La douleur était trop forte et j'ai fermé les yeux. La souffrance s'est arrêté d'un coup et j'ai entendu un grand cri de déchirement suivi de sanglots et de gémissements. J'ai compris alors que pour moi, Ileen Mune Azel Stepney, la vie s'était arrêté.

Je suis resté longtemps dans le noir complet, et puis un jour, je me suis réveillé. J'ai avalé une grande bouffée d'air en me relevant. Mon corps était ankylosé et la lumière me vrillait les yeux. J'ai fini par calmer ma respiration et j'ai regardé autour de moi, j'étais dans une ruelle que je ne connaissait pas, il n'y avais pas de passants. A coté de moi reposait une autre jeune fille. Elle devait avoir 14 ans comme moi. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et était fine.

Dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais rien accomplit et je n'ai rien de particulièrement exceptionnel. Pourtant le destin m'a accordé une autre chance et j'étais prête à la saisir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Coucou tout le monde,_**  
 ** _Je reviens aujourd'hui avec la premier chapitre officielle de La Lune Sera Belle Ce Soir._**

 ** _Je ne sais toujours pas quoi raconter dans les notes d'auteurs et je pense que vous vous en étiez aperçu..._**

 ** _alors les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter e m'appartiennent pas (SNIF...). en revanche les OC eux sont à moi._**  
 ** _j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plus et j'espère que celui ci vous plaira aussi._**  
 ** _Bisous !_**

 ** _Miaden_**

 ** _PS : je recherche un ou une bêta-reader, donc si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas ! =D_ **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans la ruelle assise contre le mur. J'avais terriblement froid et je n'avais sur moi qu'une légère veste pour me réchauffer.

La ruelle était sombre et déserte. Les bâtiments qui à première vue m'avaient fait penser à des maisonnettes, étaient en fait des boutiques. Elles étaient toutes fermés sans exception et faisaient froid dans le dos.

Il n'y avait pas d'indice me permettant de savoir où je me trouvais. Très vite, je suis retournée dans mes pensées cherchant un sens à cette histoire.

Je me souvenais très bien que je venais de mourir, pourtant j'étais la, dans cette allée que je ne connaissais pas, bien vivante. Rien ne pouvait expliquer comment, ni pourquoi j'en étais arrivée la. Tout me semblait irréel.

Je suis sorti de ma contemplation lorsque la jeune fille, que j'avais passablement oublié s'est mise à bouger. Elle se réveillait enfin.

Elle a ouvert les yeux et a immédiatement mis son bras au dessus aveuglé par la lumière. Après un temps d'adaptation, elle s'est assise, et elle l'a retiré . J'ai pu voir à quel point, elle aussi était effrayé par ce qui lui arrivait. Elle a observé les alentours avant que ses yeux bleus ne se posent sur moi. Elle a eu un mouvement de recul, je n'ai pas bougé, je n'ai pas voulu l'effrayer encore plus. Je l'ai juste observé. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et la peur, ses yeux étaient un mélange de questionnement et d'affolement. Sa respiration était erratique et son corps tremblait de froid.

Elle ne portait qu'une robe courte noir avec de la dentelle et des baskets de la même couleur. Elle devait avoir encore plus froid que moi. Elle m'a fixé, je l'ai fixé et aucune de nous deux n'a bougé.

Je me suis rendu compte que je devais être dans le même état qu'elle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et ses vêtements boueux.

Nous nous sommes encore regardé un certain temps avec que l'une de nous deux ne prennent la parole. Et c'est elle qui a brisé le silence.

\- Je m'appelle Kayleigh et toi ?

\- Je suis Ileen.

J'ai porté ma main à ma gorge, ma voix était enroué et grave. J'ai toussé et j'ai repris une inspiration espérant que ça arrangerait les choses.

Une seule question lui ai venu à l'esprit après cela.

\- Où sommes nous ?

Hélas, je n'avais aucune réponse à lui donner à ce sujet et j'ai baissé la tête essayant de refouler les larmes que j'avais contenu avec brio jusqu'ici. Sa question pourtant innocente, à réveiller en moi la peur et la grande tristesse de ne pas revoir ma mère que je ne ressentait plus cinq minutes plus tôt. J'ai remonté mes genoux à moi et j'ai posé mon front sur mon jean troué à quelques endroits. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir longtemps et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Elle s'est déplacé à coté de moi et j'ai su qu'elle venait de comprendre la galère dans laquelle nous étions. J'ai entendu ses pleurs et j'ai fini par calmer les miens.

Lorsque toutes les deux nous nous sommes calmés, je l'ai regardé et elle a éclaté de rire, un rire de nervosité, un rire communicatif. J'ai ris avec elle, et lorsque nous avons repris contenance, nous avons reparlé. Elle m'a dit :

\- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve. J'étais dans un avion et il y a eu des turbulences. L'avion a commencé à piquer du nez et les passagers se sont mis à hurler, ou à prier. Il s'est crasher. Enfin je crois. Et puis d'un coup, je me suis réveillé ici, avec les mêmes habits que dans l'avion, dans une ruelle que je n'ai jamais vu et avec toi, que je ne connais pas du tout. Est-ce que je rêve encore ?

J'ai réfléchi à comment je pouvais lui répondre. Et j'ai choisi de lui raconter comment je suis arrivé ici. Au cours de mon explication, la couleur de son visage a changé, elle était devenu blanche et son corps tremblait encore plus qu'avant. D'une petite voix, elle m'a demandé.

\- Alors je ne rêvais pas et je suis morte.

J'ai acquiescé et chacune est repartie dans ses pensées, essayant de démêler le vrai du faux. Une horloge a résonné et en comptant le nombre de coup, j'ai su qu'il était minuit, la nuit était tombé depuis un bon bout de temps, et les lampadaires avait été allumé.

Puis d'un coup, il s'est mis à pleuvoir. J'ai frotté mes bras tentant de me réchauffer, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus j'étais trempée. Je me suis levée et j'ai tendu la main à Kayleigh lorsqu'elle m'a regardé avec étonnement. Elle s'est relevé, et avec un commun accord, nous sommes partie à la recherche d'un endroit où nous pourrions nous abriter à défaut de nous réchauffer.

Nous avons marché, beaucoup marché. Il n'y avait pas un seul abri de bus, pas un magasin d'ouvert, pas une maisonnée à l'horizon. Alors que nous nous sommes résignées à rester dehors, Kayleigh a aperçu un pavillon non loin de la. Pensant que la chance nous souriais, nous avons utilisé la force qui nous restait pour courir jusque la maison et nous avons frappé à la porte. La lumière s'est allumé et nous avons entendu quelqu'un qui descendait des escaliers.

La porte s'est finalement ouverte sur une dame qui ne devait pas plus dépasser les 40 ans. Elle était à peine réveillé et portait une robe de chambre rouge. Elle s'est frotté les yeux, à passer sa main dans ses cheveux et a posé son regard sur nous.

Elle s'est tout de suite réveillé et a porté la main à sa bouche en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de dire un mot, elle nous as laissé entrer en parlant :

\- Mes pauvres chéries, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous devez avoir froid, et faim. Vous êtes dans un état épouvantable. Comment peut-on laisser des enfants comme vous dehors ? Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une honte. Mes pauvres enfants, comment êtes vous arriver la ?

Elle nous a fait nous asseoir sur des chaises et est partie très vite dans ce qui me semblait être la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle est revenu, elle avait avec elle du thé et des gâteaux. Il me semble avoir vu des tasses léviter derrière elle, mais j'ai pensé que c'était mon imagination, j'étais fatiguée.

Elle nous a, à toute les deux servi une tasse et une assiette de pâtisserie et est remontée très vite dans les escaliers.

J'ai pris ma tasse dans les mains, elle était chaude, cela faisait du bien. J'ai soufflé dessus et je l'ai porté à mes lèvres. Le liquide était brûlant mais je m'en fichait. Il coulait dans ma gorge et réchauffait tout sur son passage. Lorsque je l'ai reposé, un soupir de bien être est sorti de ma bouche. J'ai attrapé un biscuit et j'ai croqué dedans. Je mangeais enfin quelque chose de consistant. Je n'avais pas bien la notion du temps et quand j'ai entendu de nouveaux des pas dans les escaliers, j'ai regardé Kayleigh. Elle aussi avait bu son thé et grignotait un gâteau. Nous nous sommes souris, heureuses qu'elle ai vu le pavillon au loin et nous nous avons regardé la dame qui revenait les bras chargés de couverture et avec son mari.

Lorsqu'il a voulu nous poser des questions, sa femme l'a arrêté, en lui disant que nous avions besoin d'une douche et qu'il était tard. Elle nous as laissé finir notre biscuit et nous as emmené à l'étage toujours sans nous laisser l'occasion de parler. Elle a ouvert une porte, et nous nous sommes retrouvé dans une chambre d'ami. La pièce était sobre et meublé en toute délicatesse et raffinement. Elle nous as conduit vers le lit à étages et a déposé sur le lit du bas des vêtements propres ainsi que les couvertures qu'elle avait apporté en nous disant de prendre une douche et de nous coucher. Elle a quitté la pièce en marmonnant que les questions attendraient demain et que devions être fatigués et a fermé la porte.

J'ai regardé Kayleigh et lui ai dit :

\- Vas y en première, c'est grâce à toi que nous sommes ici maintenant.

Elle s'est précipité vers la salle de bain en prenant des affaires au passages et je me suis assise en tailleur sur le parquet. Il faisait bon, et j'appréciais la chaleur qu'émanait cette pièce. Je ne remercierais jamais assez les propriétaires de cette maison de nous avoir accueilli et de nous avoir offert de quoi nous nourrir, nous réchauffer et nous laver.

Assise par terre, je me sentais bien et en paix. Un léger sourire est apparu sur mon visage et j'ai fait le vide dans ma tête. J'ai entendu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et je me suis relevée. J'ai croisé Kayleigh qui semblait apaisé. J'ai attrapé les affaires restantes sur le lit et j'ai vaguement vu celle qui partageait mon périple s'installer dans le lit du bas.

J'ai filé à la salle de bain et j'ai posé mes affaires sur un tabouret à coté de la porte. J'ai refermé celle-ci et j'ai observé la pièce. C'était une modeste salle de bain, avec une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. Un grand miroir en pied était accroché au mur et je me suis regardé dedans.

Je n'étais pas belle à regarder. J'avais de la boue de la tête au pied. Je ne me reconnaissait pas, mes yeux noisettes reflétait la peur et la fatigue, j'avais des cernes et mon visage était sale.

Mon corps n'était pas celui des mannequins mais j'étais fière de ce que mes années de danses avaient fait de lui. Mes cheveux châtains ressemblait à un sac de nœuds, et le brun de la saleté avait recouvert presque la totalité de ma chevelure. Je me suis assise et j'ai retiré mes converses qui aurait du être blanche mes chaussettes trempés, et mon jean troués.

J'ai enlevé mes autres vêtements qui étaient dans le même état que les précédents et je suis allé dans la douche. J'ai ouvert l'eau. Elle était à la bonne température, c'était un régal. J'ai laissé l'eau coulée sur mon corps pendant un moment avant d'attraper le gant de toilette qui se trouvait à ma porté et la savonnette. Je me suis lavé un moment avant que l'eau ne redevienne translucide. J'ai ensuite lavé mes cheveux et j'ai pris un moment pour me détendre. Lorsque je suis sorti, j'ai attrapé une serviette sur le côté et je me suis enroulée dedans. Elle était bien moelleuse et c'était agréable.

J'ai attrapé les vêtements qui j'avais posé sur le tabouret. Il y avait une culotte bleu, un peu grande pour moi et un pyjama en laine, histoire de bien avoir chaud. J'ai enfilé les vêtements et j'ai entrepris à me sécher les cheveux avec une serviette. J'ai ensuite attrapé le peigne qui était sur le lavabo et j'ai démêler ma crinière.

Après cela, j'ai ramassé mes affaires et je les ai mise dans le bac où Kayleigh avait déjà posé ses affaires. Je suis sortie doucement de la salle de bain et j'ai remarqué que ma colocataire dormait déjà, ou alors elle faisait semblant. J'ai éteins la lumière et j'ai suis monté dans mon lit pour la nuit avant de rabattre la couette au dessus de moi et de m'endormir.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, ni combien de temps j'avais dormi. J'ai regardé dans le lit en dessous et j'ai vu que Kayleigh était déjà levée. Je suis descendue du lit et j'ai retrouvé mon chemin jusque la cuisine. Ca sentait bon. J'ai vu Kayleigh assise à la table en train de siroter un chocolat chaud et de manger des pancakes. J'ai seulement vu après la dame qui nous a accueilli, s'affairer aux fourneaux. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et elle était grande. Lorsqu'elle s'est retourné vers moi, elle m'a souris et m'a fait signe de m'installer à table. Elle m'a servi un chocolat chaud et une assiette de pancakes avec du sirop d'érable. Je l'ai remercié et j'ai commencé à manger. Lorsque j'ai eu finit, j'ai débarrassé ma table et j'ai suivi Kayleigh hors de la cuisine. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un salon, très grand. Un petit garçon et une petite fille regardaient la télé et leurs parents étaient assis à une table et discutaient avec bonne humeur. Nous nous sommes approchées et lorsque le mari nous a aperçu, il nous a fait signe de nous asseoir. Nous nous sommes exécutées et j'ai pris la parole.

\- Nous vous remercions d'avoir accepté de nous héberger pour la nuit. Nous vous en sommes très reconnaissant.

La femme a repris la parole :

\- C'est tout a fait normal, vous étiez perdu, et trempés en pleine nuit nous n'allions pas vous laisser dehors. Maintenant que vous vous êtes reposé, nous aimerions savoir qui vous êtes.

Nous avons acquiescé et Kayleigh a pris la parole :

\- Je m'appelle Kayleigh Hope Abby Johnson et j'ai 14 ans.

\- Je m'appelle Ileen Mune Azel Stepney et j'ai 14 ans aussi.

La femme c'est alors présenté :

\- Je suis Annaé Denvers et voici mon mari Walter. Comment êtes vous arrivés jusqu'ici ?

Nous nous sommes regardées avec Kayleigh et nous leur avons expliqué notre histoire en omettant, le fait que nous étions mort avant de réapparaître dans cette rue. Au fur et à mesure que nous leur parlions de nous, ils se sont regardé de nombreuses fois. Dés que nous avons fini, ils nous ont observé et d'un commun accord nous ont révélé où nous nous trouvions.

\- Vous êtes dans le monde sorcier. Cela prouve que vous êtes vous aussi des sorcière car ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique comme les moldus ne peuvent pas atterrir ici. Cela parait extraordinaire mais c'est la vérité.

Comme pour nous prouver leur dire, ils agitèrent ce que j'ai reconnu comme leur baguette et ont fait sortir des oiseaux de celle-ci. J'étais abasourdie. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je les ai frotté et j'ai réalisé que je ne rêvais pas.

\- Je sais que vous avez besoin de réponse et nous aussi, nous irons donc voir Dumbledore dans la matinée. C'est un grand sorcier et il saura ce qu'il se passe.

Annaé a repris :

\- J'ai nettoyer vos affaires et les ai recousu. Vous pouvez allez vous habillez nous partiront d'ici 1H, le temps pour nous de préparer Matthew et Alia.

Nous avons acquiescé et nous sommes rapidement montées dans la chambre qu'on nous avait gentiment attribué.

Nous avons refermé la porte et nous nous sommes regardées en état de choc. Nous étions mortes dans notre monde d'origine, et nous venions d'atterrir dans celui de Harry Potter.


End file.
